I hate loving you
by Annavi
Summary: I can't sleep,she's always in my dreams.I can't close my eyes,she's always there.I need to think,maybe the roof will help me out there,but will the only thing I think about be her?Her voice is beautiful,why have we never heard her sing before?[ONESHOT]R


_**A/N:**_

_**Well, I just wanted to make this; I hope you all like this little one-shot of mine. It does involve singing, hehehe. I love music too much, naw, never, music is too awesome to like **__**too **__**much!!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!! The song is though, and band name!**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Robin sighed, it was almost midnight and all he could think about was Raven. He couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. He got up and decided it was a lost cause and to go to the roof and think; that always made him tired.

As he made his way up to the roof, he heard the most beautiful singing he had ever heard, he looked through the crack of the door and saw that it was Raven. She was singing to an underground band he only knew as 'Deadly and wanted', though this song he knew quite well as 'Worked for'. He remembered one of his ex-girlfriends playing that song the day she had broken up with him. Bitch. He chuckled for a moment but continued to listen to Raven's gifted melody.

"They say I hated them

I say I'm more of a challenge

If they really wanted me

Then they'd be here

I don't want to be swept off my feet

By my prince charming

With the gold and silver beat

I don't want to be asked and that's the end

I just wanted to be worked for

Is it too much to ask to feel more loved?

Then to ask me to dance and that's the end

Is it too much to ask to be ran after

As I play my very own game of

Hard to get

I don't want to be swept off my feet

By my prince charming

With the gold and silver beat

I don't want to be asked and that's the end

I just wanted to be worked for

I'm hard to understand and if I wanted you here

With me then you should be able to get

I'm worth the work

I'm too confusing for most to get

So all I want to know is if you like me enough

To work for it

To see me at the finish line

Waiting for the most sublime

Courage giving moment

To wait for you

To do you're best

And then you can

Pass my test

And I'll know you think I'm worth it

I don't want to be swept off my feet

By my prince charming

With the gold and silver beat

I don't want to be asked and that's the end

I just wanted to be worked for

Is it too much to be worked for?

Could you please just tell me what to work for?

Am I worth working for?

I don't want to be swept off my feet

By my prince charming

With the gold and silver beat." She finished the song. He stared at her, as she sat down on the concrete roof and began to cry. He hated seeing her cry like that, So Robin walked over to her, as the rain began to spit slowly down at them, she looked up at him and quickly dried her eyes, and tried to put back on her emotionless fatigue but failed miserably and began crying into his chest.

"R-Raven, what's the matter…?" H asked he, not knowing what to do about the beautiful dark girl crying into his chest. She got up and screamed at him.

"You are! Everything I try backfires on me; and you become the problem more and more! I can't focus on anything any more without you coming into my head! I can't stop loving you!" She cried crying even more now in steady hot streams coming down her pale and damp cheeks. Robin stood up,

"You think you have problems? I can't even close my eyes anymore without seeing your smile, or your eyes, or your body or the entire _you_! I can't sleep without dreaming about you! I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss you deeper then I've ever kissed anyone else! I can't even have a nightmare anymore because you always come into my dreams and turn them around! _I_ can't stop loving or living without you!" Robin cried. The two stared at each other for a moment or two before they both bluntly came together and Robin felt what it was like to kiss her deeper then any one else, and Raven felt what it was like to have his warm lips embrace hers as if they were made for each other.

"I hate loving you, so why do I love loving you even if I really think I _should_ hate it?" Raven asked him.

"I love loving you, because you're the girl I always wanted to be with." He told her, smiling.

"I wasn't meant to feel, so how can I love?" She asked.

"It's not for us to decide who we end up loving, I'm just glad it was you." He told her, they both stared at the lake, and it had little ripples in it from the rain that was now beginning to pour down on them. They both loved the rain.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Well? How did you like it? I thought it was pretty good. It's all up to you though! I have no say in what you guys think of it! REVIEW!!! **_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


End file.
